Un Jueves Perfecto
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Perfecta… esa palabra, solo esa palabra se necesitaba para describirla… era simplemente perfecta… y eso Tadashi Hamada lo sabía… Moderno Au, Lemmon, sin poderes.


_**Amy: hola mis amores ¡jamás voy a cambiar! Todavía tengo que actualizar varios Fics pero esto me andaba rondando la mente y tenía que contarlo o escribirlo así que mejor lo escribiré… escuchando canciones de mis 2 grupos favoritos "Miranda" y "la oreja de Van Gogh" se me ocurrió este hermoso one-shot… jeje bueno basta de hablar comencemos**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Frozen y BH6 no me pertenecen (si lo fueran Tadashi estaría vivo y hubiera tenido un Romance con Hiro**_ **TTUTT** _ **un fuerte romance ¬**_ _u_ _ **¬ y Elsa… nah nada hubiera pasado con ella) son propiedad de Disney, Disney/Marvel y sus respectivos creadores (Hans Christian Andersen & Man in action respectivamente)**_

 _ **Aclaraciones2: este one-shot está basado en la canción "Perfecta" de Miranda y en la canción "jueves" de LODVG**_

 _ **Advertencia: lemmon, lemonezco y moderno AU**_

 _ **Pareja: Tadelsa**_

* * *

 _ **~…~**_

 _ **-:-:-Un perfecto jueves -:-:-**_

 _ **~…~**_

* * *

Perfecta… esa palabra, solo esa palabra se necesitaba para describirla… era simplemente perfecta… su sonrisa, sus labios, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, básicamente toda ella era perfecta y eso Tadashi Hamada lo sabía… ¿de quién hablo? De Elsa de Arendelle… su mejor amiga de toda la vida, se conocían desde niños… y ahora estaban haciendo sus vidas con distintas personas… él con su novia Aiko Miyazaki y Elsa con su novio Jack Frost… sus vidas iban bien… nada de que quejarse; Elsa vivía con su hermana menor Anna; ya que sus padres habían muerto hace 4 años y Tadashi vivía con su hermano menor Hiro y su tía Cassandra y también sus padres habían muerto hace 10 años. Ambos tenían muy buenos amigos, como por ejemplo Leiko Tanaka que era una amiga de Tadashi al igual que Fredd y Wasabi. Por parte de Elsa tenia a Rapunzel su prima y amiga y Mérida su otra amiga, si no podían pedir nada más…

Argh – gruño Elsa entrando a Lucky Cat Cafe

¿pasa algo malo Elsa?- pregunto Cass con ternura

No, nada señora Cass… es solo… es solo Jack… a veces me hace pasar malos ratos…-

Ya veo…- dijo Cass - ¿buscas a Tadashi verdad? – pregunto

Si, de hecho si – dijo Elsa

Esta arriba… si quieres le llamo para que baje – dijo Cass

No gracias mejor voy a verlo – dijo Elsa

Bien ya conoces su cuarto – dijo la castaña

Claro – dijo Elsa

La rubia subió las escaleras de "personal" y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Tadashi pero se detuvo unos instantes al escuchar una pelea.

¡te dije que es peligroso!- exclamo una voz masculina sin duda era Tadashi regañando a Hiro

Pero no me hicieron nada – dijo Hiro

¿pero y si lo hubieran hecho? – pregunto

Pero estabas ahí para salvarme el pellejo – dijo

¡pero…! Argh, escucha… no ha sido un buen día para mí… llegue tarde a la universidad ahora por tu culpa por haber ido a esa pelea y después me pelee con Honey… ¡no es un buen día para mí!- exclamo

¡Argh! – exclamo Hiro fastidiado – pero que flojera estar peleando contigo en verdad –

¡no me hables así soy tu hermano mayor!- exclamo

¡solo…! Déjame… - dijo Hiro

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con Elsa.

Tadashi está adentro… pero esta como agua para chocolate – dijo Hiro y bajo las escaleras

Elsa miro como Hiro bajaba con enojo, y miro al mayor dentro del cuarto sentado en la cama del menor masajeándose las sienes al parecer le dolía la cabeza.

¿Tadashi?- pregunto Elsa

¿ah? Ah eres tú… hola Elsa – saludo sin ánimos Tadashi

¿estás bien? – pregunto Elsa

Solo un poco… ese niño me saca de quicios…-

Lo sé a mi Anna igual – dijo sentándose a un lado de Tadashi - ¿sabes lo que hizo hoy?-

Supongo que algo que te arruino el día – dijo Tadashi

Si… se hizo novia de un tipo que apenas conoce… se conocieron hace 2 días y ahora se hizo novia de él porque dice que es "amor a primera vista" – dijo Elsa

Eso no existe – dijo Tadashi

¿Qué no fue eso lo que te paso con Aiko?- pregunto

Claro que no… el amor a primera vista no funciona en mi – dijo Tadashi

Jajajaja si claro – se burló Elsa

¿y qué hay de ti? ¿no te enamoraste de Jack así?-

¡Argh! – dijo Elsa recostándose en la cama – es un idiota… ¿sabes? Me rechazo solo para irse a jugar hockey con Hiccup, Flynn y Nob –

A MK no le gustara eso – dijo Tadashi apoyándose en un codo para ver a Elsa y poso una mano en el torso de ella

Jajajaja, quisiera ver como Mérida golpea a Hiccup porque también la dejo plantada –

Hum yo también – dijo Tadashi recostándose del todo a un lado de Elsa

Y…- dijo Elsa

Yyyy ¿y qué?- pregunto Tadashi

¿Qué paso contigo y Honey?- pregunto

Se enojó conmigo porque dice que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos como pareja… que pongo primero a las demás personas… que paso demasiado tiempo contigo… o con mi hermano ya sabes… lo normal – dijo Tadashi

Vaya – dijo Elsa – eso parece peor que lo mio –

No sé si lo es – dijo Tadashi – a veces… quisiera irme y dejar todo por un segundo nada más –

Te entiendo – dijo Elsa – yo soy la que se la pasa haciendo de todo en mi casa para que todo salga bien… Anna solo anda de aquí para haya… etc., etc. A veces quisiera que le hiciera caso a Kristoff –

Eso sería conveniente – dijo el mayor

Quizá – dijo Elsa acercándose a él

Tadashi pasó un brazo por la cintura de Elsa y esta se apoyó en el pecho del mayor…

¿Tadashi?- pregunto Elsa

¿sí? – pregunto él

Hagámoslo – dijo

¡¿a qué te refieres con eso?!- pregunto el mayor aterrado

Digo… hay que distraernos un rato… salir… ya sabes cómo… en los viejos tiempos… cuando todo era más fácil… salgamos divirtámonos un rato olvidemos el estrés –

Suena un buen plan – dijo Tadashi levantándose - ¿A dónde vamos? –

Conozco un lugar… bueno… Jack me llevo ahí una vez… y desde entonces vamos ahí –

¿al… patito modosito?- pregunto

Aja – dijo Elsa

Claro… ¿Por qué no?- accedió el mayor

Bien… vamos – dijo levantándose

¿ahora?- pregunto

Si… ahora… en este instante – dijo Elsa - ¡ay Dashi porfiiiiiiiis!- exclamo Elsa haciéndole un pucherito el cual sabía que desde niños le funcionaba

¡Ay no! – dijo Tadashi – esa cara no, no puedo decirle que no a eso… ¡ah espera!... si puedo… soy inmune… si a Hiro no le funciona menos a ti-

¡ay solo levanta tu trasero de ahí Hamada!- exclamo Elsa

Está bien, está bien… su majestad – brome Tadashi

Ambos adolecentes bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con Cass atendiendo las órdenes de los clientes y a Hiro sentado en una de las mesas un poco triste…

Ahora regreso – dijo Tadashi

Claro – dijo Elsa

El pelinegro llego donde su hermano y se puso a su altura para hablar con él.

Elsa – llamo Cass

¿si señora Cass?- pregunto

¿A dónde van?- pregunto

Ohm, pues… Tadashi y yo íbamos a salir –

Qué bien – dijo Cass – a veces quisiera que tú fueras la novia de Tadashi – dijo Cass y se dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo los clientes dejando a Elsa muy sonrojada ¿ella siendo novia de Tadashi? Bueno debía de admitir que Tadashi tenía lo suyo y era guapo (Mucho) y una buena persona pero… jamás arriesgaría su amistad por eso… además cada quien esta con su pareja ideal… o eso pensaban

Elsa volvió su mirada hacia Tadashi quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hiro al parecer se habían disculpado… observo como los dos se separaban y Tadashi le revolvía el cabello al menor.

Solo vete – dijo riendo Hiro

Ok – contesto Tadashi riendo

Elsa y Tadashi salieron del café… con rumbo hacia el patito modosito.

Unas cuantas horas después de haber llegado… ambos estaba sentados en la misma mesa del lugar… una camarera había llegado hace rato a tomarles la orden, y para beber ambos ordenaron una cerveza.

Anda – dijo Elsa – un sorbito –

No lo sé – dudo Tadashi – prefiero estar sobrio –

Solo un trago – dijo Elsa - ¿o qué? ¿tienes miedo?-

¿Qué?- pregunto el pelinegro

¿sabes? Te llamare mejor Gallina Hamada… ¿Qué opinas Gallinita Hamada?-

Oh ya verás quien es la gallina – dijo Tadashi y cogió el vaso de líquido dorado y le dio un buen sorbo pero al momento hizo una mueca de desagrado pero se lo trago

Sabía que te gustaría – dijo Elsa

No diría que me gusto – dijo Tadashi – más bien me parece un sabor un tanto interesante-

Solo bébelo – dijo Elsa

¿sabes? Jack es una mala influencia para ti – dijo Tadashi

Quizá – rio Elsa

Unos horas después de tanto reír, charlar, bromear, los dos acabaron hablando cualquier cosa o más bien cualquier estupidez.

¿sabes? – dijo Tadashi ebrio – en mi familia somos 4… esta la tía Cass, Mochi, el niño Mochi y el tipo nerd… como lo desprecio – dijo contando con los dedos

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- reía Elsa sin parar - ¿enserio? – pregunto ebria

si… es un idiota… dejo ir a la chica que quería… -

¿y quién era?- pregunto Elsa

Nadie importante- dijo Tadashi – ¿sabes qué más?… tengo una amiga igual a ti –

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ, pero si soy yo – dijo Elsa – oiga… ¡la cueeeeeeeeeenta! *Hic* –

Claro – dijo una camarera

*hic* ¿la cuenta?- pregunto Tadashi

Yep… es tarde – dijo Elsa

Tienes razón *hic* no quiero preocupar a mi tía…-

¿ni al niño Mochi?- bromeo Elsa

Jeje, ni al niño Mochi – rio Tadashi

Unos segundos después la mesera apareció con la cuenta la cual por perder en piedra papel o tijera la pago Tadashi, y ahí iban ambos tambaleándose un poco por la acera.

¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- pregunto Tadashi

*hic* eres muy amable… pero… seguiré yo desde aquí- dijo Elsa

No – dijo Tadashi – soy tu mejor amigo desde siempre y no me arriesgare a que algo te pase –

Está bien Dashi *hic* - accedió Elsa

Elsa y Tadashi siguieron caminando con rumbo hacia la casa de la mayor de los Arendelle, donde seguramente Anna estaría enojada al ver a su hermana así, ambos llegaron tambaleándose y Elsa vio pegada en la puerta una nota de Anna diciendo que llegaba tarde porque había salido con Kristoff, eso al menos la tranquilizo… los dos adolescentes entraron a la casa donde Elsa se dejó ir acostada en el sofá siendo imitada por Tadashi quien se acostó al otro extremo. De repente el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar… era una llamada de Jack.

¿halo?- dijo Elsa contestando el móvil

¿Elsa? – pregunto Jack al otro extremo de la llamada - ¿estás ebria? –

Solo un poco – dijo Elsa sin disimular ese acento de un típico ebrio

¿con quién estas? No me digas que estas con Tadashi – dijo molesto Jack

Elsa miro de reojo a Tadashi quien estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

No… estoy con… con Rapunzel – dijo - ¿y tú?-

Estoy todavía en el partido – dijo Jack – la mejor noticia es que vamos ganando –

Qué bien – dijo Elsa fastidiada

Jamás podía hablar con Jack de ningún tema que no fuera el hockey o el futbol… con Tadashi si podía ser ella misma.

¿algo para recordarte? – pregunto Jack "tiernamente"

Claro – dijo Elsa – recuerda que te di prestado mi Mp3 regrésamelo cuando puedas – dijo la rubia y colgó

Por el otro lado Jack estaba perplejo, él esperaba un beso o una frase motivadora… pero en cambio recibió un recordatorio de regresarle su Mp3 el cual estaba seguro de que se lo dio hace algunos días.

Elsa dejo el móvil a un lado y se estiro… hasta que otro ruido de celular la alerto… esta vez era el de Tadashi.

¿hola? – dijo Tadashi con el mismo tono ebrio

¿Tadashi? – pregunto Honey – ¿estas ebrio?-

No – mintió – bueno solo un poco –

¿Dónde estás y con quién? Y no quiero saber que estas con Elsa-

No, no estoy con…. Sabes que… si estoy con ella…-

¡¿Qué haces con ella y ebrio?!- exclamo enojada Honey

No es tu asunto… solo salimos un rato para distraernos… Honey estoy harto de que siempre cuestiones mis acciones… lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mio –

Honey estaba paralizada ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hablarle así?

Tadashi no me hables así – dijo Honey

Si, si como sea… te veo mañana – dijo Tadashi y colgó

Woow que loco – dijo Elsa al estilo Rigby

Me tiene harto – dijo Tadashi - *hic* siempre tiene que decirme con quien salir o con quien estar… desearía que todo fuera más fácil como cuando estoy contigo…-

Lo sé yo igual – dijo Elsa – suerte que te tengo *hic* - dijo Elsa acercándose a Tadashi y este la abrazo

Siempre estas fría – rio Tadashi

Y tú siempre tibio – rio Elsa - ¡mmm! Te quiero Dashi –

Yo también Elsa – dijo Tadashi

La rubia en un impulso inclino su peso sobre Tadashi haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados en el sofá muy cerca el uno del otro con sus miradas fijas, ella en esos ojos castaños y él en esos ojos azules hielo, Elsa se inclinó rosando sus labios con los de Tadashi mientras pasaba sus manos por el pecho bien formado de Tadashi hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la nuca de este y se profundizo el beso; el mayor de los Hamada paso sus manos por la cintura de Elsa haciendo que la distancia fuera nula y correspondió a los besos que Elsa le propinaba.

Sus labios se deslizaban y se fusionaban entre si mezclando el sabor a alcohol de ambos adolecentes, las manos de Elsa se posicionaron en ambos lados del rostro de Tadashi acercándolo más a ella y en un momento de atrevimiento Elsa paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Tadashi llegando hasta la cavidad tibia deleitándose con cada rincón de esta hasta entrelazarse con la del mayor para pelear por la dominación de la boca de este, las manos de Tadashi se colaron por la blusa celeste de Elsa acariciando su espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén de la chica encima de él y de un momento a otro lo desabrocho y deslizo un dedo por la columna vertebral haciendo que Elsa temblara en sus brazos, algo que le encanto al mayor.

Elsa rompió el beso al sentir la escases de aire entre los dos… ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados, Tadashi se reincorporo un poco del sofá deshaciéndose de la chaqueta, el suéter y la camiseta dejando ver su torso esbelto y marcado y atrajo de nuevo a Elsa besando su cuello con deleite llenándose del aroma de invierno que ella solía usar, el chico lamio, beso, mordisqueo y succiono el cuello cuantas veces quiso sin importarle que dejo o no marcas de propiedad en la piel nívea de Elsa. Los besos bajaron un poco más hasta llegar al hombro izquierdo de ella.

Elsa jadeaba y de vez en cuando gemía de placer al sentir los besos castos ser repartidos por su cuello bajando hasta sus hombros… sintiendo como las manos de Tadashi exploraban su cuerpo, sus manos subían y bajaban recorriendo cada rincón de su piel, quería más, eso quería; quería que Tadashi la hiciera suya. La rubia dio un respingo al sentir las manos de Tadashi deshacerse de su blusa arrojándola al piso. Los labios del mayor pasaron por sus pechos besándolos, hasta que introdujo un pezón a su boca estimulándolo mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba y apretaba levemente el otro pecho suave de Elsa; ella gimió sintiendo los dientes del chico mordisquear un poco el pezón para luego brindarle la misma atención al otro pecho, Elsa tomo de los cabellos a Tadashi presionándolo contra sí misma mientras arqueaba la espalda de puro placer.

¡Tadashi! – exclamo Elsa

El pelinegro se excitaba aún más con cada gemido o jadeo de la chica Arendelle. Dejo ósculos húmedos por todo el torso de Elsa llegando a su vientre donde bajo cuidadosamente con los dientes el cierre del pantalón, y bajo un poco la ropa interior dejando pequeños besos por ahí hasta toparse con los labios prohibidos de Elsa, paso su lengua por la intimidad de la chica haciéndola gritar su nombre; Elsa deliraba en placer sintiendo la lengua de Tadashi rozar su intimidad, lo hacía lento y despacio torturándola en cada lamida, nunca se había sentido así con nadie… ¡ni si quiera con Jack! Sentía sus paredes contraerse, sintiendo el llegar de su primer orgasmo… sintió como un líquido quería salir de ella, y escucho a Tadashi dar un pequeño quejido… el mayor se reincorporo lamiéndose los labios, para luego acercarse a Elsa acariciando sus labios para introducir tres de sus dedos en la boca de la chica, Elsa los lamio, jugueteando un poco con ellos y sin previo aviso el mayor de los Hamada los saco de su boca para introducir uno de ellos en Elsa. La cual gimió fuertemente sintiendo el dedo moverse de lado a lado buscando introducirse más.

Dos… tres… tres dedos yacían en su interior moviéndose en cientos de formas dándole placer a Elsa, hasta tocar el botón mágico que la volvía loca. Al final el líquido se escapó de ella acompañados de un gruñido de su parte. Hamada saco los dedos del interior de Elsa llevándolos a su boca lamiéndolos con sensualidad ante la mirada de la rubia, era una vista tan excitante del cuerpo de Tadashi, la rubia se reincorporo besando desesperadamente a Tadashi, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del mayor. Los besos eran candentes y hambrientos… pero… algo en la cabeza de Tadashi reacciono _"¡tienes novia pedazo de animal!"_ al diablo con todo una vez comenzado esto ya no quería detenerse, se separaron al sentir la escases de aire aproximarse, la rubia sonrió con picardía desabotonando en pantalón del pelinegro hasta bajarlo y apretar sobre la ropa interior de este la dolorosa erección que se escondía tras la prenda haciéndolo soltar un gemido ronco. Elsa sonrió bajando la ropa interior liberando la hombría del chico y la tomó entre sus manos haciendo que Tadashi se recostara en el sofá mientras ella bajaba sensualmente lamiendo con sensualidad el vientre del chico, dejaría lo mejor para el final. La chica repartió besos y lamidas por todo la extensión de la masculinidad del mayor de los Hamada escuchando los gemidos de este, el mayor abrió un poco más las piernas dándole a Elsa más amplitud para explorar esa zona dejando besos por aquí y por allá, hasta que llego a la punta de su premio más grande, sonrió lasciva metiendo la punta en su boca comenzando a lamer y succionar con fuerza mientras que el mayor gemía desesperadamente sintiendo que de no resistiría más tiempo, y menor con Elsa mordiendo, pellizcando, succionando y lamiendo su parte más privada y sensible… esto era algo que jamás había experimentado con nadie… ¡ni si quiera con Honey! El mayor tenía los ojos cerrados de puro éxtasis y la adrenalina que pasaba por su cuerpo, sentía la piel ardiente siendo quemada por los labios fríos de Elsa, observando con un ojo veía como su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de la mayor de los Arendelle hasta que en un alarido ronco el mayor termino de venirse en la boca de la chica, y esta trago el líquido tibio con gusto, era un poco agridulce combinaba a la perfección con la personalidad del joven. Elsa se reincorporo encontrándose con Tadashi sudando, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con la respiración entrecortada.

Tadashi – ronroneó Elsa al oído del mayor lamiendo el lóbulo de esta, mientras que alzaba las caderas

¿buscabas algo? – pregunto con lujuria Tadashi sabiendo las intenciones de su amante

Hazme tuya – pidió la chica

Tadashi sonrió con picardía y extremado deseo, dejando a la rubia bajo el, colocando las piernas torneadas de la chica de sus hombros y la embistió de una sola estocada haciendo que Elsa gritara de placer, el mayor se quedó esperando hasta que la chica le indicara que podía proseguir… lo cual hizo cuando las caderas de la chica se movieron. El mayor puso sus manos a los costados de la joven empezando el vaivén exquisito y la fricción única, el miembro erecto de Tadashi entraba y salía del interior de Elsa sin fines de veces hasta volver a entrar de una sola "patada" Elsa arqueaba su espalda de puro placer y de vez en cuando se mordía el labio inferior para callar un gemido o se pasaba las yemas de los dedos por sus pezones erectos sintiéndose presa en el deseo, su piel que siempre estaba fría ahora estaba más caliente que el magma mismo. Elsa soltó un grito sonoro al sentir como Tadashi tocaba aquel punto débil, aquel "botón" mágico que le daba placer, sintiéndolo moverse en cientos de formas, llenándola cada centímetro… las lágrimas se desbordaron de los zafiros azules de Elsa pero fueron retiradas con dulces besos que le daba el mayor…. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente cerrándolos despacio para unir sus labios en un dulce beso.

Besos que sabían a promesas de amor, que sabían a un amor que podría lograrlo todo, la joven rubia envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tadashi profundizando el beso que compartían, y rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del chico atrayéndolo más a ella haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido ronco. Las embestidas eran más fuertes, más salvajes, más candentes, las caderas de ambos chocaban con gracia fusionándose en un solo ser. Y de pronto Tadashi gruño llenando con su semilla cálida el interior de Elsa.

Ambos jadeantes, perlados de sudor, amándose en silencio, dedicándose miradas que valían más que mil palabras, proclamándose amor eterno. Unieron sus labios en un último beso, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Una leve luz le molestaba en la vista, intento levantarse pero alguien estaba sobre él, y ¡AH! Le dolía un montón la cabeza, se llevó las manos a las cienes frotándoselas, mientras intentaba identificar a donde estaba, estaba…. Estaba… haber… había estado en ese bar, charlando con Elsa, luego pidieron la cuenta… y llegaron a la casa de la chica rubia… y luego… luego… luego… ¡AY NO QUE HIZO!

Bajo la mirada encontrados con la chica rubia profundamente dormida en su pecho abrazada a él, con el cabello despeinado y… desnuda… la sintió removerse entre sueños despertándose un poco adormilada y ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció al encontrarse con su mejor amigo desnudos en una cama… ¡en su habitación!

¿Ta-Tadashi? – tartamudeo Elsa

E-Elsa te juro que yo… no… -

¡¿Qué paso anoche?! – grito histérica

B-bu-bueno – tartamudeo

¿n-no me digas que…. que… nosotros…? – tartamudeo Elsa y Tadashi solo asintió apenado

Elsa salto de la cama envolviéndose en las sábanas blancas y corrió hasta el sofá donde en el piso estaban su ropa y la de Tadashi regadas en el piso, enrojeció de vergüenza llevándose las manos a la cara mientras caía al piso de rodillas mientras que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué hizo ella? Hipo un poco al recordar vagamente las escenas que vivieron anoche. Recogió rápidamente su ropa y la de Tadashi corriendo hasta el cuarto donde estaba Tadashi en posición fetal maldiciéndose sin fines de veces, Elsa escucho ligeramente como el mayor se decía maldito depravado, abusador. El joven le dirigió la mirada encontrándose ambos en el mismo estado impactados y avergonzados, el mayor se envolvió en otras sabanas cogiendo su ropa de las manos de Elsa y corrió al baño. Elsa comenzó a vestirse con apuro, poniéndose los zapatos, se miró en el espejo y se pasó rápidamente el cepillo por su cabello asentándolo un poco.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Tadashi colocándose el cinturón mientras cerraba la puerta… el mayor solo salio corriendo hasta la puerta la quiso abrir pero Elsa se lo impidió.

E-Elsa… perdóname… - susurro – perdóname por todo lo que te hice anoche no fue mi intención… yo sabía que no debía de tomar… pero… lo lamento enserio, jamás pasara…-

Lo se… - dijo Elsa – y yo también lo lamento… pero… por favor… no me vuelvas a buscar… y yo tampoco te volveré a buscar… -

Está bien – accedió Tadashi

El mayor cogió su chaqueta y abrió la puerta y se alejó de ahí. Salio a la calle el sol le molestaba levemente aun con la resaca del licor. Y camino por las calles con rumbo a su casa. Se sentía tan mal por Elsa, había abusado de su confianza y que ambos estaban ebrios… eran tan buenos amigos hasta hoy… pero él probo su desempeño en el amor, se aprovechó de que habían tomado tanto, y Elsa se dejó llevar y… terminaron como terminaron. Como lo iba a explicar, había engañado a Honey ¡Su novia! Con su Elsa, su mejor amiga.

…

A pesar de que estaba todo mal, lo continuaron hasta juntos terminar… se sentía una idiota, se sentía horrible, había engañado a Jack con Tadashi. ¡Tadashi! Ese niño dulce y amable que conoció hace 10 años. Suspiro y se sentó en el piso, Anna aun no llegaba de seguro.

No estaría tan mal – susurro para sí misma – robar tu otra mitad… ¡NO! ¿Elsa que estás pensando? –

No les había importado si arruinarían su amistad, no les importo… y ya nada se podía hacer, había perdido a Tadashi y de seguro ahora perdería a Jack, pero era inevitable ese secreto la consumiría desde adentro. Hipo antes de echarse a llorar otra vez.

¿Elsa? – pregunto una voz

Elsa alzo la vista encontrándose con Anna, la menor de los Arendelle.

¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto colocándose de cuclillas para ver a su hermana mayor - ¿es por lo de Hans y yo? – pregunto

No – negó la rubia

¿Jack te hizo algo? ¡oh ahora vera ese ridículo Frosty el muñeco de nieve! – exclamo Anna en su versión Chibi

no Anna – dijo Elsa – no fue Jack –

¿entonces quien fue? –

Fue… Tadashi – declaro Elsa

¿Tadashi? Pffff Tadashi no es capaz de matar a una mosca –

Me acosté con él – declaro hipando

¡WOAH! ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo Anna - ¿y es bueno? –

¡ANNA! – regaño Elsa

Ya, ya ok – dijo Anna alzando las manos en su defesa – pero ¿Cómo paso? –

Apenas puedo recordar un poco – dijo Elsa – la resaca me estaba matando –

Elsa comenzó su relato de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, dejando impresionada a la menor quien no creía ver a su hermana mayor ebria y hablando locuras ni al mismo Tadashi actuando igual. Elsa declaro todo pero claro sin lujos de detalles porque moriría de vergüenza.

Elsa ¿es que no lo ves? – pregunto Anna

¿Qué? – pregunto Elsa

Tú amas a Tadashi… -

No – exclamo – entre Tadashi y yo no puede haber nada más que una amistad y nada más-

Anna rodo los ojos fastidiada, sabiendo que Elsa respetaría la palabra de Honey Lemon.

Escucha… no hay otro chico perfecto para ti sino Tadashi – dijo Anna

No, Anna… yo tengo a Jack, él me ama y yo a él… y Tadashi tiene a Aiko ella también lo adora y lo ama –

¿Pero él la ama a ella? – pregunto Anna

Elsa se quedó petrificada, ¿Tadashi amaba a Aiko?

No lo sé… pero debe de ser que si – dijo Elsa

¡Elsa! – exclamo Anna - ¡deja a Jack! ¡vete con Tadashi! Él es tu príncipe de roja armadura-

¿no es de brillante armadura? – pregunto divertida Elsa

Nah, le queda mejor el rojo – dijo Anna – solo piénsalo –

Elsa no respondió, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Anna era difícil de sacárselo.

…

Tadashi entro a la casa sin muchos ánimos, hasta que sintió un jalón horrible en su oreja, era Cass quien le había agarrado.

¡Tadashi Hamada donde estabas! – exclamo la mujer

Tranquila tía me quede con… - dijo Tadashi pero decidió no decirle la verdad a ella porque estaba de seguro que lo iba a matar – me quede en la casa de Fred – mintió

¿en la de Fred? – pregunto

Si – dijo Tadashi

Pues no te creo, les llame a todos tus amigos y ninguno de ellos me dijo que estabas con Fred –

Es que no les dije a ellos – dijo Tadashi – solo pase a saludarlo y creo que nos quedamos dormidos mirando películas y comiendo pizza – mintió

Mas te vale Tadashi-San – amenazo su tía y se dirigió al mostrador cogiendo una dona de azúcar para darle una mordida - ¡tuve que cerrar el café temprano por tu escapada! ¡a este paso me comeré todo lo del café! – dijo Cass causándole risa a Tadashi – no es cuestión de risa Tadashi-San… Hiro ha estado preocupado por ti –

Tadashi dejo de reír, odiaba eso de Hiro, siempre se preocupada de más por él, y siempre que se preocupada lloraba, y odiaba que llorara se sentía mal al verlo así. El mayor dejo a su tía comiéndose la dona y subió corriendo a su cuarto que compartía con su hermanito.

Hiro – llamo Tadashi

El mayor recorrió con la mirada la habitación, buscando a su hermano, encontrándoselo en su cama, abrazado a su almohada. Suspiro aliviado sentándose en la orilla de la cama acariciando el cabello del niño genio.

¿Tadashi? – susurro Hiro adormilado frotándose un ojo

Hola pequeño – saludo con dulzura Tadashi

Unos brazos delgados lo rodearon hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. El mayor sonrió enternecido, correspondiéndole el abrazo a su hermano. Pero este se separó cogiendo una almohada. Y suspiro…

 _ **1**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **3**_

 **¡¿Dónde estabas pedazo de animal?! ¡¿te has dado cuenta de que nos tenías preocupados a mí y a tía Cass?! ¡se comió anoche 4 donas de chocolate! ¡me vas a sacar canas verdes! ¡por que no avisas antes! ¡pensábamos lo peor!** – grito Hiro mientras golpeaba a Tadashi con fuerza con la almohada y este solo atinaba a escudarse con sus brazos

¡Ya Hiro! – exclamo Tadashi riendo – estoy bien… solo estaba con Fre…-

Elsa – continuo Hiro mirándolo seriamente

¿q-que? – pregunto Tadashi

Sé que estabas con Elsa – dijo Hiro

¿Por qué lo piensas? – pregunto

Porque así como tú me pones esos GPS en mis sudaderas yo te los pongo en tu chaqueta – dijo Hiro señalando la chaqueta verde del chico

Eres un… - dijo Tadashi - ¿Por qué? –

Porque yo también tengo derecho a saber dónde estás a cada hora – se burló Hiro

Jeje ok – dijo Tadashi

Hiro se levantó de la cama y Tadashi se quitó la chaqueta poniéndola en el perchero, pero otra vez el pensamiento de haber estado con Elsa apareció.

¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Hiro sentándose a su lado

No, no es nada – dijo Tadashi

Yo sé que te paso algo… ¿te paso algo con Elsa? –

Sabes Hiro, a veces pienso que además de ser un niño genio eres un psíquico –

Hiro rio levemente negando con la cabeza, mientras incitaba a Tadashi a contarle.

Ok – dijo Tadashi – te contare… pero no te rías –

No me reiré – dijo alzando una mano

Tadashi comenzó su monologo, contándole todo a Hiro, el menor se rio a carcajadas varias veces, no se imaginaba al correcto Tadashi Hamada ebrio y hablando como idiota.

¡que no te rías! – exclamo Tadashi

No me rio, solo expreso mi humor al escuchar tu relato con sonidos producidos por mi boca – se burlo

Eso es reírse – dijo Tadashi serio y le lanzo a la cama - ¿Qué hare? –

No lo sé… - dijo Hiro sentándose a su lado – dices que te pidió que no la volvieras a buscar… yo en tu lugar iría donde Aiko a decirle que la amas a ella… o… dejar a Aiko para irte con Elsa… ¿tu amas a Elsa, verdad? –

Esa pregunta lo tomo de sorpresa… ¿él amaba a Elsa? ¡Claro que la amaba! Pero… ¿Por qué estaba con Aiko en primer lugar? ¿Fue por despecho? ¿Fue por lastima? Honey no merecía que le diera falsas ilusiones.

Dime ¿tú quieres a Elsa? – pregunto Hiro

Si – admitió Tadashi

¿quieres amarla? – pregunto

Si –

¿complacerla? – pregunto

¡Sí!

¡oh dale, dale, toda tu ternura, yeah! – canturreo Hiro – a las chicas les gusta lo cursi –

Ya entendí Hiro – dijo Tadashi – pero… ya no puedo… le prometí que jamás iba a pasar algo más… además a ella le gusta Jack, y es su novio – dijo

Que complicado es todo Onii-Chan – dijo Hiro

Ototuo cuando crezcas lo entenderás – dijo Tadashi riendo

Y ¿le dirás a Aiko lo que paso? –

Tengo que… - dijo Tadashi – esta mentira me carcomerá por dentro rápidamente –

Hiro suspiro, la vida de un adolescente era demasiado complicada, y lo peor ¡ya tenía 14 años! Se estaba acercando la edad de las hormonas.

 _ **...**_

 ** _…_**

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que ese incidente marco la vida de ambos adolescentes, no se habían vuelto a ver, Elsa pasaba sus días un poco desanimada, triste, callada, etc. Su rutina constaba en ir a trabajar a la escuela de música, charlar un poco con su hermana y sus amigas, y de vez en cuando se veía con su novio, Jack. El peliblanco había notado el cambio de humor tan repentino de Elsa, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Siempre que le preguntaba ella se negaba a contestarle… pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla y no le importaría lo que le dijera…. O eso pensaba ahorita.

La rubia entro al restaurante Ratatouille, donde Jack la había citado a verse, el peliblanco la observo desde donde estaba sentado, la rubia se veía mal… como siempre… ya no sonreía…

Elsa – llamo Jack al verla

Hola Jack – saludo sin ánimos la rubia

Elsa… quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa… y no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que me digas –

Jack… me… me engañaste – dijo Elsa – no… lo siento… debo… -

No te iras… están cuidando la puerta – dijo Jack

Elsa volteo la mirada hacia la puerta que estaba siendo custodiada por ese hombre rubio de aspecto ruso que le daba miedo.

Ok – termino por acceder – pero… pase… pase lo que pase… Jackson prométeme que no me odiaras – pidió

¿Por qué? – pregunto Jack

Promételo – suplico Elsa

Ok… - dijo Jack – dime –

Elsa se sentó en la otra silla y suspiro… bajando la mirada se tomó el borde de la falda y la apretó para dirigir su mirada azul a la más azul de Jack.

Jack… tu… tú has notado… mi cambio de humor… y… que ya no me he juntado con Tadashi- dijo la rubia

Si así es… y estoy más que satisfecho al saber que te has dejado de juntar con Hamada-San- dijo Jack sonriendo

Jack-Kun – dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz – yo… yo… yo… *suspira* te engañe con Tadashi –

La sonrisa blanca y perfecta desaparece de los labios de Jack.

¿Qué? – pregunto Jack creyendo que sus oídos lo traicionaban

*asiente* una vez… la vez que fue tu partido de hockey… esa noche, Tadashi y yo salimos a un bar… y… bebimos de más… y –

Cállate – susurro Jack

Y bueno… paso lo que tenía que pasar –

¡Que te calles maldita sea! – grito Jack ganándose la mirada de todos los comensales

El peliblanco suspiro y se levantó de la silla sin mirar a Elsa, la rubia lo siguió y lo tomo de la manga de la chaqueta.

Jack espera – pidió mientras su voz se quebraba

Déjame maldita zorra – dijo Jack

¡Jack! – exclamo Elsa siguiendo al peliblanco

Jack cruzo la calle sin impórtale los múltiples autos que cruzaban, hasta que alguien de nuevo lo detuvo.

Por favor perdóname – dijo Elsa mientras las lágrimas chorreaban su rostro

Déjame en paz, siempre supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas… pero nunca pensé que serias capaz de ser una simple y maldita zor… - dijo antes de ser callado por una cachetada que le dio Elsa

No me digas así… no soy una zorra – dijo Elsa

¿ah sí? – pregunto Jack – pues no te creo… ¡ah! Apuesto a que te la pasaste de maravilla con Tadashi mientras se burlaban de mí y de Aiko –

¡Claro que no! No quisimos hacerlo –

¡que bah! – se burló Jack – si bien que estuviste como una resbalosa cruzándotele por los ojos a Hamada –

¡no es cierto! – exclamo Elsa

¡ah! Mira quien esta allá – dijo Jack

Elsa observo donde Jackson le señalaba encontrándose con la rubia morena de Aiko.

¿Por qué no vamos a saludar? – pregunto con burla

¡no! Jack espera – pidió Elsa

El peliblanco corrió hasta la rubia de lentes quien salía de una tienda.

¡eh! Aiko – llamo Jack

Overland-San – dijo Aiko – hola cuanto tiempo –

Lo sé… cuanto tiempo… recuerdas a Elsa… ¿verdad? – dijo señalando a la rubia

Si…. hola Arendelle-San –

Miyazaki – San – dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz

Pues… ¿Qué crees? Ella y Tadashi nos pusieron los cuernos – dijo Jack

La sonrisa de Aiko se borra por completo dándole una mirada confusa hacia Jack.

¿Cómo dices? – pregunto

Ella y Tadashi se emborracharon… y esta zorra se acostó con él –

Aiko parpadeo atónita, volteando a ver a Arendelle – San, quien mantenía la mirada baja mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro.

No es cierto – dijo Aiko – Tadashi nunca haría eso… y menos Elsa – dijo

Pues aunque no creas Miyazaki –San, estos dos se revolcaron una vez… y quien sabe cuántas veces más – exclamo

¡eso no es cierto! – exclamo Elsa

Elsa – dijo Aiko – quiero oírlo de tus propios labios que me digas que eso es cierto –

Elsa trago grueso, bajando la mirada mientras apretaba los puños…

Si – susurro

¿Qué? – pregunto Aiko - ¡NO! Elsa tu eres incapaz de hacer algo así –

¡perdona Aiko yo no…! – dijo Elsa

¡Cállate! – exclamo Jack

¡Elsa! – exclamo Aiko – acaso ¿Tadashi te obligó? –

¡no! Los dos estábamos ebrios no sabíamos que hacíamos… perdona Miyazaki-San – dijo Elsa haciendo reverencia

¡eres una! – dijo Aiko alzando la mano… pero no se atrevió a cachetearla – no puedo creerlo –

Pues créelo Honey – dijo Jack – no es nada más que una zorra resbalosa –

Elsa no lo soporto más y salio corriendo del lugar sin importarle los gritos de Aiko pidiéndole que se detuviera o los insultos de Jack. Quería morirse, dejar de existir… por culpa de ambos arruinaron la vida de Jack y de Aiko.

…

Tadashi atendía las mesas con una expresión triste y sin muchos ánimos… ni siquiera notaba cuando las demás chicas suspiraban por verlo en su uniforme. Las últimas semanas habían sido las peores, siempre la misma rutina. Se iba a la universidad, luego trabajaba medio turno en la cafetería, y luego se iba a buscar a Hiro de las peleas de robot para que no muriera y luego le daba un buen sermón. Su encantadora sonrisa había desaparecido y el brillo en sus ojos se había apagado.

¿estás bien Onii-Chan? – pregunto Hiro que atendía la caja

No – admitió dándole la orden de un cliente

¿es por Elsa? – pregunto Hiro

Si, si es por ella – suspiro

¿Por qué no le pides perdón? – pregunto Hiro

No es tan fácil Hiro – dijo Tadashi

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, los hermanos voltearon a ver quién era, encontrándose con Aiko.

Hamada-San – dijo Aiko acercándose a Tadashi

Honey ¿Qué pa…? – pregunto Tadashi pero Aiko lo callo con una cachetada

Eres un maldito… - dijo mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus esmeraldas

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla golpeada

Me engañaste con Elsa – dijo Aiko

Tadashi se quedó helado… ¿Cómo se había enterado?

¿q-quien te lo dijo? – tartamudeo Tadashi

¿entonces es cierto? – pregunto Aiko

Honey yo lo siento… nunca quise lastimarte –

¡déjame! – exclamo Aiko alejándose de Tadashi – fue Overland – San, él me lo dijo… Arendelle – San se lo confeso –

Elsa ¿se lo dijo? –

Si… su "pequeño" secretito esta descubierto – dijo Aiko – así que… por favor… no me vuelvas a buscar… no quiero que me sigas lastimando – dijo

La rubia salio corriendo del lugar siendo seguida por Tadashi… pero no la alcanzo…

Miyazaki –San – susurro Tadashi

Tadashi – dijo Hiro llegando donde su hermano - ¿estás bien? –

No – admitió con un hilo de voz – ya no lo estoy… perdí a mi mejor amiga… y ahora a Miyazaki–

Lo siento – dijo Hiro

Los hermanos entraron al local de regreso, donde adentro los esperaba una mujer enfada comiendo una dona.

…

¡¿acaso me dijeron algo?! ¡NO! Cassandra es la que siempre se entera de las cosas de ultimo… siempre es la última en saber las cosas *muerde la dona* ¡y tu Hiro! Estas en problemas por ocultármelo a mí… y ni creas que te salvas de esta Tadashi – decía Cass histérica con la boca llena y una vena que se iba a salir de su frente

Gomenasai – dijeron a coro los hermanos mientras inclinaban la cabeza hacia delante haciendo reverencia

¡Acabare con todo el inventario del café por su culpa! – dijo Cass después de darle el ultimo trozo de pan

Tía Cass… lo siento yo no - se disculpó Tadashi

No… Tadashi el hecho de que seas un adulto no te da el derecho de hacer estas cosas… ¡y menos con tu mejor amiga! Pudiste haberlo hecho con Aiko… claro… obvio ella era tu novia… y Elsa solo era tu amiga… se aprovecharon que habían tomado tanto… -

Lo sé… y por eso… sé que he deshonrado el apellido Hamada –

¡Argh! Que diría ahora Tomeo – Kun y Maemi - San – dijo Cass – pero descuida… eso fue solo un accidente… que jamás se debe repetir de nuevo –

Lo sé Tía – dijo Tadashi – lo siento tanto… -

Descuida – dijo Cass dándole un abrazo

Descuida Onii-Chan yo deshonro el apellido a cada rato – chisto Hiro

Los mayores rieron levemente, uniéndose los tres en un abrazo… pero aunque Cass tal vez le había perdonado, se sentía horrible por Aiko, y Jack ahora mismo debía estar planeando algo para matarlo.

…

Elsa lloraba a mares en su cama, aferraba las sabanas con fuerza mientras se ahogaba en llanto; Anna le acariciaba la melena rubia consolándola mientras que Mérida entraba con un bote de helado.

Lo mejor es desahogarse – dijo Mérida metiendo la cuchara en el bote de helado de vainilla – ten te traje esto – dijo la pelirroja

¡Mérida! – gruño Anna – Esto no es un asunto de comer… -

Ya ok – dijo la chica escocesa

*hipa* ¡Jack me odia! ¡y también Aiko! – chillo Elsa – mi vida se arruino –

Te pasa por borracha – dijo Mérida

¡Mérida! – regaño Anna – no la hagas sentir peor –

Solo digo –

No, Mérida tiene razón – dijo Elsa – yo tuve la culpa, Tadashi no quería ir a ese bar, pero le obligue… de seguro Aiko ya fue a reprenderle sobre eso, y Jack ahora debe querer matarlo-

*suspira* lo lamento Elsa – dijo Mérida

Como me dolieron los insultos de Jack, sentía como me golpeaban directo al corazón –

La rubia apretó los puños y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un grito de tristeza, sufrimiento, etc.

Pero Elsa – dijo Mérida – estás segura que desde un principio Jack fue tu amor… -

¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Elsa

Digo… de que… la persona a quien tu siempre has amado es Tadashi… y no es Jack… además niña ¡solo él no necesitas más! Podrías adorarlo lo que dure la eternidad –

No… Tadashi no me quiere a mí… - dijo Elsa

Elsa, Tadashi es perfecto para ti… - dijo Anna

¿Cómo fue que de papel cambie? – susurro Elsa para sí – era su amiga y ahora soy su mujer –

Elsa se escondió entre las sabanas, mientras que Anna y Mérida la miraban con tristeza.

…

¡Lo había intentado todo! Pero era inútil; durante dos semanas Tadashi había tratado de hablar con Honey, pero era simplemente imposible, lo ignoraba o si no lo evitaba a toda costa.

Y ni se diga Elsa, ella había intentado hablar con Jack pero nunca le hizo cazo… lo detenía en varias veces pero solo para que le dijera que no quería volverla a ver en toda su vida, que era una zorra, una resbalosa, que no valía la pena. Esas palabras eran como cuchillas que le perforaban el pecho, que no tenían solución, cuchillas que terminaban con su alma poco a poco.

 _Dos meses después…_

" _estación de trenes de Arendal"_

Leyó Anna en el cartel del lugar, ¿Qué hacían ahí? se despedían de Elsa… la rubia se iba de viaje a Alemania a pasar un tiempo con sus tíos los padres de Rapunzel. Sus amigos se despedían de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, Mérida y Anna le dieron un último abrazo a Elsa y esta se despidió con un ademan de mano y subió al tren observando como sus amigos la despedían, unas llorando, otros aguantando las lágrimas, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Elsa al ver como Anna entrelazaba sus dedos con Kristoff, hace más de un mes que salían juntos; estaba consiente que la dejaba en buenas manos. Le pidieron el boleto y dio paso a buscar un vagón desocupado, puso sus maletas en la parte superior y se sentó en la asiento con la mirada perdida en mirando por la ventana como pasaba con rapidez el tren.

 _Unos minutos antes…_

Hiro se aferraba del torso de su hermano negándose a dejarlo ir, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

Oye pequeño… voy a regresar… será solo por un tiempo – dijo Tadashi acariciando la cabeza de Hiro

¿Por qué te vas? – pregunto Hiro

Solo será por un tiempo… solo quiero un tiempo para descansar de todo… y relajarme… cuida de tía Cass… y por lo que más quieras, no vayas a esas peleas –

Está bien… - dijo Hiro – pero iré cuando tu regreses –

Tadashi rodo los ojos abrazando a su pequeña familia, de los ojos verde olivo de Cass se desbordaban lágrimas, extrañaría a su sobrino mayor.

Cuídate Tadashi – dijo Cass – regresa pronto –

Lo haré tía… solo será un mes – dijo Tadashi

El silbato del tren chilló, dando señal a que era hora de partir, le dio un último beso en la cabeza a Hiro y uno en la mejilla de su tía y salio corriendo despidiéndose con un ademan de mano de su familia y sus amigos (que al parecer estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo xD) subió al tren entregando el boleto y busco un vagón desocupado.

Recorrió el lugar encontrándose con uno vacío, salvo por que el otro asiento estaba ocupado, sin prestar mucha atención a la persona que sería su compañera de viaje, coloco sus maletas en la parte superior y se sentó en el asiento.

Elsa observo de reojo como otra persona entraba al vagón dejando sus cosas arriba y se sentó en el otro sofá, pero no levanto la vista de su pequeño libro azul que leía, mientras el tren avanzaba con rapidez. Pero algo le llamaba la atención en el desconocido, levanto un poco la mirada encontrándose con…

" _Tadashi"_ – pensó la rubia

El pelinegro miraba por la ventana, se veía un poco aburrido; y no había notado su presencia. Si fuera un poco más guapa, un poco más lista, y si fuera especial o tal vez de revista, se hubiera levantado del asiento y cruzado el vagón para encarar al chico.

Estaba sentado enfrente, y ni se imaginaba que Elsa traía la falda más bonita que tenía, aquella de color celeste que parecía hecha de hielo y escarcha la que le gustaba a Tadashi.

El chico bostezo cansado mirando por el cristal de la ventana, los ojos de Elsa empezaron a picar sintiendo como se inundaban, y no se dio cuenta cuando un hipido escapo de sus labios.

De pronto Tadashi dirige su mirada a su acompañante, sintiéndose congelado en ese instante, y la rubia le devolvió la mirada, aquellas miradas chocaron, el azul hielo con el castaño caramelo… aquellos ojos que habían dejado prendado a Tadashi hace 10 años, esos ojos que pertenecían a aquella chica prohibida. El mayor de los Hamada suspiro, la mayor de las Arendelle cerró los ojos apretando fuertemente sus parpados, mientras que el adolescente apartaba la vista.

Elsa apenas podía respirar, se sentía que se había cada vez más pequeña… mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban incesantes, estaba nerviosa. Dirigió una última vez su vista a Tadashi pero este miraba el piso.

Pasaban los días, de lunes a viernes… era un viaje largo por lo menos una semana en tren hasta la otra estación donde Elsa tomaría el avión a Alemania… lo único que mantenía cuerdo a Tadashi era el libro que leía sin descanso, era un poema escrito por Becket. Elsa se mantenía inmóvil sin decir palabra. Llegaban a una estación y a otra… y enfrente ella y él iba y venía el silencio.

La rutina se repetía, de vez en cuando se veían de reojo, y volteaban cuando el otro se daba cuenta. Elsa sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, quería hablarle… decirle aunque sea un tenue e insignificante _"Hola"_ aunque no le contestara… Tadashi ya se estaba hartando de ese librito… por lo menos llevaba su celular para cuando Hiro o sus amigos le mandaban mensajes, lo mismo pasaba con la rubia. Eso los distraía un poco.

Y entonces… ocurre… los labios de Elsa despertaron sin querer, sintiendo la garganta seca, las palabras no le salían, respiraba con dificultad, pero al fin pronuncio el nombre.

Tadashi – tartamudeo la chica rubia

Ella supuso que Tadashi pensó, que chica más tonta, se quería morir de vergüenza. Pero sintió algo mágico, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, observando como Tadashi se levantaba del sofá, pensó que saldría del vagón pero no. Pero se acercó a ella diciendo.

Yo no te conozco – chisto divertido – te echaba de menos – sonrió con sentida felicidad

También yo te extrañaba – dijo Elsa abrazando al mayor

Tadashi acepto el abrazo, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica llenándose de su aroma embriagante. Ya no le importaba nada; estaba seguro de algo: la amaba, ya no le importaba el incidente, o que Jack y Aiko los odiaran, solo le importaba estar ahí junto con su Elsa.

Ya casi llegaban a la estación final; Elsa estaba segura de que su vida había cambiado, no le importaba nada, solo quería estar junto a su Tadashi. En definitivamente ese era un día especial… un 11 de marzo, un perfecto jueves. Tadashi le tomó la mano con gentileza, llegaron a un túnel que apagó la luz.

…

Le encontró la cara al mayor gracias a sus manos, sintió como se cargaba de valor alzándose un poco para alcanzar los labios de Tadashi, y este corresponde el beso a un paso único, fusionándose en un baile que procura un amor puro, que no puede ser vencido, un amor que había existido 10 años y quien sabe cuánto más.

Te amo, Elsa – declaro Tadashi besando los dulces labios de la chica

Esta sonrió, dedicándole su sonrisa más encantadora, correspondiéndole el beso…

También te amo… Tadashi – sonrió Elsa

Y regalándole el último soplo de su corazón, los dos se juraron con un beso amor eterno.

Sin duda este fue… - dijo Elsa

Un perfecto jueves – termino Tadashi besando a su Reina

 _ **-:-:-Fin-:-:-**_

* * *

 _ **Amy: hola otra vez… wow ahora fueron… 20 paginas en Word**_

 _ **Sarah:**_ _*rodando en el piso*_ _ **esto es lo más…. Cursi que he leído en mi vida**_

 _ **Emma: pos estaba un poco cursi**_

 _ **Amy: tu cállate, bueno lo siento si fue raro, indecoroso, feo, y les di cáncer en los ojos al hacer que leyeran esto, lo siento con toda mi alma… espera… ¿tengo alma?**_

 _ **Noryokko:**_ _*se encoge de hombros*_ _ **quien sabe…**_

 _ **Amy: en fin lo siento con toda mi alma oscura y congelada… gracias por leer nos vemos luego, acepto reviews, quejas, dudas, tomatazos, menos objetos contundentes, después me muero y solo llego a jalarles los pies de noche… y una cosa más… yo… amo… con toda mi ser… el Tadelsa… ¡ya! Lo dije ¡no me maten!**_

 _ **Noryokko: pues prepárate**_ _*alista un hacha*_ _ **i see you…**_

 _ **Amy: ¡bye!**_ _*huye gaymente antes de que Noryokko la mate*_

 _ **#BESOSDELMASALLÁ**_

 _ **ATT: Amy**_


End file.
